No Regrets
by arc-honist
Summary: Allen's love dance


**NOTE: I've changed the attitudes of some characters here. Don't be surprise by it. And also this story was done because of the inspiration I had in our JS Prom.**

* * *

No Regrets

The JS Prom of Collin High School will be held at Gordon Maria Resort this coming February 26, 2009. Allen Walker, a 4th year student and a really pretty guy, is very excited. He asked his best friend, Kanda Yu, about someone who he wants to dance. Kanda told him that he doesn't have the chance to dance with that girl. Lenalee Lee, the girl Allen wants to dance with, is a diligent student and also one of the most beautiful and respected student in Collin High School. She is also the Vice President of the Student Council. Allen has a crush on her since they where a 2nd year student. But nobody knows about it except his best friend. Sometimes he tried to talk to her, but for some reasons, she doesn't want to talk to him. That is why his best friend told him that he doesn't have the chance to dance with her. Kanda was worried when he saw his best friend's face.

"Hey! She is not the only girl in this school pal! Why don't you dance other girls instead of her?" Kanda asked him.

"Well--" Allen replied with a low voice "--You know that I admired her more than any girl here in the school. I really want to dance her since this will be the last month for all of us. I don't want to waste this last chance. I'll try not to cry if she refuses to dance with me."

"If you say so, pal! But promise me that you will not cry if she refuses, OK?" he said while patting his friend's back. "You know, maybe someday…."

"What?" Allen asked.

"Uhm.. Forget what I've said. He-he" he answered him with a wide smile on his face.

"Ok. I will. Well it's already time. We must head back to the glass if we don't want to miss our English subject. He-he!" he said and did his best to make his voice sound as normal as possible by enunciating the words very clearly and leaving some short pauses between them. After that, they headed back to their classroom.

"Hey! You two! You are late!!" Lavi shouted at them. He is a joyful person and loves to joke around. Allen and Kanda really hated to be with him for he makes fun of them.

"Stop joking Lavi! It's only 5 minutes before our next lesson starts." Kanda said while staring at him with a serious look on his face. After joking around with him, the class starts. Allen looked at Lenalee when she tried to answer the teacher's question. He imagined that he is dancing with her at the Prom. Then suddenly the teacher asked him. "Do you think, Allen, that 'impossible' exists in this world of ours?"

"Ma'am, no. it doesn't exist. Everything is possible when you are willing to do one thing you really wanted. If you don't have the guts to do it, well we can say that you don't have the right to say it's impossible because you have just quitted doing it." He said. The teacher and his classmates were impressed by his answer. He just vowed at them and sat at his armchair. And the last day before their JS Prom was finished.

"Tomorrow will be the day where I shall do it! I can do it! I've just said earlier that there are no impossible for a willing hand. I have no regrets for what will be the outcome!" Allen said to himself. He stared outside the window. He looked at bright silver moon wondering if he could succeed or fail. He sighed and then closed the windows and then tried to sleep.

THE DAY OF JS PROM

Allen was very busy choosing what he shall wear in the Prom. He tried the white long sleeve but it's not perfect for his black suit he said. So he tried another then another until he finds the perfect match for his suit, a cold blue long sleeve. For his necktie, he chose the bluer one. It has a snowy design to it. He quickly wore his chosen clothes when he found out that there are only thirty minutes left before the Prom.

"Goodbye mother! See you tomorrow!" Allen happily kissed his mother's cheeks and then he went inside his father's car.

"Good luck son. I hope you'll find your match tonight." His mother told him and then she kissed him in the cheeks.

After saying goodbyes, the car left the house. He only has twelve minutes until the start of the Prom. Luckily, he reached the venue five minutes before the start of the Prom. "Well good luck to you son." His father looked at his son and smiled at him.

The prom was started with a prayer then followed by the national anthem. Then the emcee introduced the juniors and seniors. Allen was the 5th one to be introduced along with his partner (chosen by the teachers for their presentation) Khiela Rochelle Salvador, a junior student. He walked around the ball along with her while holding her hand. Then they went to the stage to change garlands with each other. After exchanging, they went to their own round table. Each table was well-decorated with a white table cloth and a red top cloth and has a pretty vase in the middle containing red roses. It can occupy ten people. After introducing the ninety-eight students, the juniors and seniors start their presentation. The first group is the presentation of the Catillioners while the second group is the Catillion de Honor. When the presentation was finished, they returned to their respective tables. The emcee called the first table to get their dinner at the food table then she called the other tables. This was done so that each student can get their dinner along with their partners in a nice, gentle way. After eating their dinner, the music starts. The boys stand up and chose the girls they wanted to dance.

"I'm nervous bro." Allen said. He looked at the students sweetly dancing in the hall. Then he looked at Lenalee wondering if someone is trying to ask her to dance with him.

"I thought you're going to do it today? But you were so nervous that you can't even stand in your seat anymore." Kanda replied. He was very sad for his friend. The night was still going and the students dance and dance until they have enough. Kanda has his own partner, his girlfriend, and he was dancing with her all the time. Allen danced with the other girls instead of Lenalee for he is afraid of being refused by her. He just looked at her when she is dancing with the other boys and felt very ashamed for himself. .

It's the time for the Prince&Princess and King&Queen of the night. Everyone was nervous but for Allen, it's nothing but the end for his love life. He just walked outside and looked at the wonderful garden. It was full of decorative lights and has a fountain at the center. He looked at the bright moon and tears run down his cheeks. He blamed himself for acting like a coward instead of a man. He heard the clapping of the students when the emcee announced the Prince&Princess of the Night.

"I don't care anymore. I'm really not suited for her after all. I'm such a coward!" he said to himself angrily. His eyes were filled with tears. Then he heard the emcee announcing the King of the Night.

"And the King of the Night will be……………" there was a deep silence inside the ball. "………Allen Walker!! Congratulations!"

He was shocked when he heard his name. He wiped his tears with his white handkerchief then he entered the ball and went to the stage. But still, he is very depressed. He's just now waiting for his queen. He doesn't care who it might be. He just thinks of himself as a sore loser.

"And now! For his queen! May I call for……………………." and again, there was a deep silence inside the ball. The girls from the seniors wanted to be Allen's queen. It's because he is very gentle and a pretty guy, too. The emcee paused for a second and then "…..Miss Lenalee Lee!! Congratulations to you!" Kanda was shocked. He almost dropped his glass of water for what he has heard. He smiled and looked at his best friend at the stage. Allen was immobilized when he heard Lenalee's name. He looked at her when she was walking at the ball up to the stage. He can't believe it. He really can't believe it. Lenalee is his queen. She walked towards Allen without looking at his face. She can't look at him directly. The teachers put the crowns on their heads. "Now! Let us give the whole ball for the Prince and the Princess, and the King and the Queen to dance. The music starts playing. (Two is Better than One by Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift)

Allen held her by the hand when they are walking down the stage. Then when they are at the middle, he held her waist and she put her hands at his elbows. After that, they start dancing. Allen first stepped his right foot then the left. Lenalee just followed his every movements and directions. She can't look at him directly. Her face turned red when she glanced at him. He just smiled at her reaction when he looked at her.

"I never thought that I could get the chance to dance with you, Lenalee."

"S-so would I. I-I can't believe it also. A-are you ok with it?" Lenalee shyly asked him.

"Yes. You know, you're so beautiful. I-I can't tell you how much I really care about you since that day, the day that I first saw you. I know that I've fallen for you that time." He said sweetly. He even doesn't know why his telling her does words. He doesn't care anymore. This is his chance! The chance to tell someone he loved about his deep feelings for her. Lenalee was shocked when he told her those words.

"I-is that so? I-I-I'm really sorry when I didn't answer you when you asked me. I-I really don't know what can I say to you that day. Honest!" she now looked at him directly.

"Oh? So that's why you didn't answer me. Well I'm sorry for not being so polite when I asked you that day." He smiled at her. Her face turned red again. She doesn't know what to say to him.

"Ok. I really, really want you to dance me!" Lenalee said to him and then she smiled. A very pretty smile that can make any one fall in love. Allen thought he was dreaming when he saw that smile. But he knew that that smile was real.

"And I really, really want to dance you" he replied. This time Lenalee embrace him by the neck. When he noticed what she does, he smiled at her and said "So, you like me eh?"

"Uhm.. I-I--------" her voice become softer afterwards. "I like you. I do like you."

"Hmm. You like me…. but I Love You" he finally said what he wanted to say to her all this time of keeping it inside of him. Now, he's in front of her telling her that he love her. Lenalee looked at him, staring at his eyes. She closed her eyes and readied her lips. Allen knew what she wanted. And he kissed her gently. Her lips were so soft that made him give her the best kiss she ever had.

The juniors and seniors were shocked at that very moment. Even the prince and princess whose been dancing with them were shocked.

"I love you." She whispered after kissing Allen. Then she smiled again. After the dance, the ball room was filled with claps of the junior and senior students.

That was the day, when Allen found his true love and the dance that has given him the chance to know someone. Someone he loved with his whole heart.

[End]


End file.
